It is known to use chain to fit round an automobile tire to enable the automobile to travel on snow-covered terrain. However, it is found that the chain fitted round the tire has an annoying tendency to loosen or become untied. Besides being annoying, such loosening can become dangerous when the automobile is travelling on snow.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tire chain device which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.